memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Spock (alternate reality)
:For the alternate mirror reality counterpart, see Spock (mirror) (alternate reality). officer |Serial number= |PrevAssign=first officer, chief science officer, (2258-2259, 2259-2263) |Assign=first officer, chief science officer, (2263) |Rank=commander |Insignia= |Height= |Weight= |Eye Color=Brown |Hair Color=Black }} }} S'chn T'gai Spock was a half-Vulcan/half-Human Starfleet officer who served the Federation in the 23rd century. Early life This alternate Spock was born to , a Vulcan, and , a Human, on stardate 2230.06 in the city of Shi'Kahr, . As a young boy, Spock was often the target of abuse from his schoolmates because of his Human ancestry. On one particular occasion in which his classmates accused his father of being a traitor, he lost emotional control and was so angered that he violently beat up his tormentor. Previously, he had counted that the incident was the 35th time those particular schoolmates had attempted to elicit an emotional response from him. When he then spoke to his disappointed father about his mother, asking him why he married a Human, Sarek coldly remarked that his decision to marry her was the only logical choice, given that he was an ambassador of Vulcan to Earth. After completing his advanced training he began during childhood in the learning pods, Spock applied to both the Vulcan Science Academy and Starfleet Academy. He was also considering completing his training in the kolinahr - the Vulcan ritual of purging all vestigial emotions - and asked his mother whether she would think less of him for discarding emotion in that way. His mother simply remarked that she would always be proud of him, no matter what choices he made. He later was admitted to the Vulcan Science Academy, but declined the offer after the board remarked that his admission to the Academy was commendable despite his "disadvantage" of being half Human. Early Starfleet career Spock went on to attend Starfleet Academy, and would come to be known as one of its most distinguished graduates (2254). By 2255, he had attained the rank of commander, and acted as an instructor at the Academy. In 2254, Spock first programmed the Kobayashi Maru scenario, the purpose of which was to allow cadets to experience fear in the face of death, and in confronting it, develop skills necessary for command. By summer 2255, Spock had established a strong working relationship with Cadet Nyota Uhura, a xenolinguistics student at the Academy. On Spock's recommendation, Vice Admiral Tullsey and SFPD Homicide Detective Harve Bogenn asked Uhura to analyze recordings of the serial killer known as the Doctor speaking in an unknown language. Spock manifested his concern for Uhura when she was attacked by one of the nanite swarms which constituted "the Doctor", visiting her in her hospital room to review her lab work. At this time Spock had recently become the chief of simulation programming at the Academy. He had reprogrammed the Advanced Tactical Training Science mission final, the Tanika Station scenario, and gave an extremely favorable performance summary to Team Delta, led by his future colleague Cadet James T. Kirk. In 2257, following one his classes, Spock was then asked by Uhura to go to dinner with her. For the next several months, she and Spock had many such dates, despite his apprehension about the relationship's longevity. Spock then asked Uhura if she would Mind-meld with him. In his mind-meld, Spock experienced Uhura's memory of her uncle Raheem's death. After the meld, Spock told Uhura that her uncle was a brave man. Spock and Uhuar then embraced and kissed each other. In 2258, when Kirk was ultimately able to pass the Kobayashi Maru test and defeat the scenario, Spock accused the cadet of inserting a subroutine into the program, changing the simulation in his favor, so he could win. At a hearing of the Academy board, Kirk asked for the right to confront Spock directly, and the two clashed over Kirk's actions. The hearing was cut short by the receipt of a distress call from Vulcan, and Spock reported to the USS Enterprise as first officer under Captain Christopher Pike. En route to Vulcan, Spock once again clashed with Kirk, who had come aboard the Enterprise without authorization. Over Kirk's arguments that the distress call from Vulcan was the result of an attack by Romulans, Spock demanded that Kirk be removed from the bridge. Ultimately, arrival at Vulcan, which was under attack, proved that Kirk was correct, and contact was made with the Romulan vessel Narada, which was attacking the planet. When contact was established with the ship's captain, Nero, he appeared to know Spock, although Spock had never met the Romulan before. Pike, who was ordered to transport himself to the Narada, left Spock in charge as acting captain. Following the disabling of the Narada's drill platform, Nero launched the red matter into Vulcan's core, causing the formation of a black hole which would devour the planet. Judging from their "black hole" technology, Spock reasoned with the best of Vulcan rationality that the Narada must have traveled back in time from the future. Realizing that not much time was left to save his planet, Spock beamed to the surface to at least rescue the Vulcan Council, including his father and mother. As the survivors were about to be beamed aboard the Enterprise, the disintegrating surface on the planet collapsed beneath Spock's mother before the transport could be completed and she died. She was one of almost six billion killed with the loss of the planet. Struggling with the loss of his world and the death of his mother, Spock received comfort from Uhura. Although he initially remained outwardly stable and unresponsive, he eventually returned her embrace. After deciding to take the Enterprise to the Laurentian system to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet, and engaging in a furious debate with Kirk which led to him employing the Vulcan nerve pinch on the acting first officer, Spock ordered Kirk to be thrown off the ship, jettisoning him in an escape pod near Delta Vega. Spock was aware of the split loyalties of Doctor Leonard McCoy, and remarked upon his dedication to duty. McCoy did not receive the Vulcan's remarks well, and rebuked him for abandoning Kirk. With the Enterprise now at warp, Spock was surprised when Kirk and Montgomery Scott were able to beam aboard the ship, and demanded to know how they had been able to transport during warp. Kirk, who had by now met with a version of Spock who had traveled back in time with Nero, was told to sufficiently provoke Spock in order to show everyone that he was too emotionally compromised to be in command. This, in turn, would allow Kirk to take charge of the Enterprise and ensure that events unfold as they are meant. Kirk made several unsuccessful attempts to insult and cajole Spock, until finally a jibe about whether Spock had loved his mother who was murdered, made the Vulcan snap, attacking Kirk and coming extremely close to killing him. He was only stopped by his father, and Spock immediately realized what had happened, and stepped down from command, ordering McCoy to note it in the ship's log. Returning to the transporter room, Spock was comforted by the words of his father, who admitted that he actually had married Amanda because he loved her. With the command crew debating how to beam aboard the Narada without being detected, Spock returned to duty, and endorsed Pavel Chekov's plan to hide the Enterprise near Saturn's moon Titan. He then volunteered to beam to the Narada, noting that the similarities between Romulan and Vulcan language and culture would help him in determining the location of Captain Pike and determine a way to destroy the vessel. Kirk, now in command, agreed, and accompanied Spock aboard the Narada. After a brief phaser fight with the Romulan crew, Spock was able to locate the Jellyfish and Captain Pike. On board the Jellyfish, the computer recognized him as Ambassador Spock. Spock confronted Kirk about withholding information, but Kirk would not disclose anything further, leaving Spock to take command of the Jellyfish. Attacking the Narada from the inside, Spock escaped into Earth's orbit, and was able to destroy the drill platform as it dug into San Francisco Bay, before warping to another part of the system, with the Narada in pursuit. Spock placed the Jellyfish on a collision course with the Romulan vessel, with the Enterprise arriving in time to knock down enemy torpedoes and beam Spock, Kirk and Pike aboard as the Jellyfish was destroyed, causing the formation of a black hole within the Narada. As Kirk offered assistance to Nero and his crew, Spock reacted with surprise at Kirk's stating that such an offer was logical - the Vulcan noting that this was not the time for logic. Ultimately, the black hole, with assistance from the Enterprise's weapons, consumed the Narada and Nero. Back on Earth, Spock finally met with his prime reality counterpart, who explained that he had wanted to make sure that Spock and Kirk became friends - something which would ultimately define them both and was a crucial aspect of their lives. Spock had planned to resign from Starfleet and help rebuild Vulcan society, but his prime reality counterpart urged him to remain with Starfleet. About to join the surviving Vulcans himself, the prime Spock chose not to offer his alternate self the traditional Vulcan salute, noting that it would have been self serving; instead he wished him good luck. With Kirk now assigned as captain of the Enterprise, Spock offered his services as first officer, and Kirk accepted. First officer of the Enterprise Months after the destruction of Vulcan, the Enterprise set out on a mission to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. When the ship encountered the force field at the edge of the galaxy, Kirk's Academy friend Lieutenant Gary Mitchell was mutated into a superhuman being. Spock performed a Vulcan mind meld with the sedated Mitchell and determined that Mitchell had "no consciousness" and "no sentience of any kind". Eventually Spock recommended either leaving Mitchell on Delta Vega I or killing him to protect the ship. When Kirk confronted Mitchell, who had already killed Lee Kelso, in the rocky wilderness of Delta Vega, Spock approached Mitchell from behind and administered the Vulcan nerve pinch. Kirk then killed Mitchell with a phaser rifle. Spock subsequently offered to play chess with Kirk, who had previously played the game with Mitchell. Spock, along with Dr. McCoy, Chief Engineer Scott, Engineers Boma, Rand, Gaetano, and Latimer, was then sent by Captain Kirk to investigate one the planets, Taurus II, in the quasar-like area, Murasaki 312 on their medical supply run to the New Paris colony. However, the shuttlecraft Galileo, crashed landed on Tarsus II. On the planet, Spock was showed no interest in Latimer's death. When the natives, Spock decided to show over their heads and scare them. It worked at first, but the natives returned, attacking the shuttle. Spock and Scotty however were able to electrify the shuttle's hull to scare the natives again. The shuttle was then able to take off. However, the shuttle was losing power. Thus Spock decided to throw himself and Latimer's body out onto the planet despite Dr. McCoy's and Boma's offer to do so. Just as he was about to, Spock and the crew were then rescude by Lt. Uhura's shuttle and taken back to the Enterprise. In the ship's sickbay, Spock and Uhura were then confined to quarters where they embraced each other. Spock was eventually given a bravery commendation for this incident due to his leadership and his courage. Spock then accompanied Captain Kirk and a security team down to the surface of Deneva. However, after their landing, spock wass attacked by a Blastoneuron. After the landing party encountered, Captain Kirk's brother George, Spock was taken back up to the Enterprise for medical attention. Spock experienced pain from parasite but wasa able to maintain his self-control. Spock and McCoy then noticed that the blastoneuron resembles one giant brain cell and that it is connected to a hive mind which is still trying to control Spock and the rest of the colonists. Spock then used a bright light to get the blastoneuron out of his head at the temporary cost of his eye sight. Spock then interrogated Serron about what the Romulan survivors of the Narada (who were really Vulcans) had taken from their ship. He learned that Serron's ship had salvage a sample of the Red matter that was used in Nero's attack. Spock, disguised as a Romulan, went with Captain Kirk and team when they went into the Romulan Neutral Zone to pursue them. After Kirk and his team were then captured and tried by the Romulan senate, Spock was then taken to the Narada survivors. There he learned that hey were really Vulcans who, along with Sarek wanted to destroy Romulus in reveng. However, Spock was able to convince his father and the renegade vulcans to stop this attack. Spock, Kirk and their team were then freed and returned to the Federation. Spock then accompanied Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy and the landing party to Beta III when Lts. Sulu and O'Neill failed to check in. After they were rescued from the lawgivers by Sulu, Spock and the landing party then went to the wreckage of the USS Archon to save O'Neill. There they found that Landru was computer created with Starfleet technology. 2259 Spock was then saved by Hendorff from a pod plant while on a first contact mission to Gamma Trianguli VI. Spock then sought help from the natives. Spock then helped cure Hendorff by offering his blood in a transfusion to save him. The operation was successful. Spock went with the landing party to Iota Geminorum IV, to investigate as to why the Klingons left a bomb there. Spock then saw that it was the home world of the tribbles. There Kirk and Spock came under attack by a Tribble predator. Spock then looked for way to stop the tribbles super fast reproduction, which he was successful in finding a way. Encounter with the Gorn Spock then accompanied Captain Kirk on a rescue mission to Helios Station to save Captain T'Mar and her crew. Spock then went with Kirk to investigate the attack on New Vulcan and find Surok. There they learned about the Helios Device and the Gorn. They were unable to stop the Gorn from stealing the device. They then briefed Commodore Daniels on the situation at starbase Frontier 17. Spock and Kirk were then assigned to retrieve the device from the Gorn. However, the Gorn then attacked the station. Spock and Kirk were successful in restoring power, rescuing several crewmen, but failed to T'Mar from being kidnapped by the Gorn. Spock then interrogated a Gorn prisoner, via a mind-meld. Spock, Kirk, and Dr. McCoy then went down to one of their outposts. However they were captured and were forced to fight the Gorn's champion and then themeselves. However they were rescued by Lt. Sulu and Dr. McCoy. Spock and Kirk then helped restore power and control to the Enterprise when the Gorn boarded the ship. Spock then took part in rescue mission to save T'Mar who was onboard the Gorn mothership. They were successful, were able to return to New Vulcan and end the Gorn threat. Encounter with April Following that mission, Spock had dreams about his mother if he had saved her at the cost of the Enterpirse. When the Enterprise detected a strange energy field coming from Phaedus IV. Spock then went with Captain Kirk, Lieutenants Sulu, and Hendorff to investigate. However, their shuttle was shot down by artillery of Starfleet grade. Spock and Kirk then went to recon the area around the shuttle. They were then surrounded by a group of Phaedans armed with Starfleet technology. They were then met by presumed-dead Captain Robert April. They then followed April and the Phaedans when they came under fire into some caves. There, April told Spock and Kirk about his situation with Shadow Phaedans' genocidal war. Spock, however, pointed out that he had violated the Prime Directive in helping the white Phaedans. When Spock and Kirk were informed that the Shadow had captured Sulu and Hendorff, Spock went off on his own to rescue them. He was successful in rescuing them, and found out that the Klingons were backing the Shadow. Spock was then rescued by Uhura and a trader named Mudd. Following their return to the Enterprise and meeting with April, Spock was reprimanded by Kirk for going out on his own. Just then, Spock and Kirk then lost control of the ship when April initiated Protocol 31 and locked out the bridge. Following their return to the Enterprise and meeting with April, Spock was reprimanded by Kirk for going out on his own. Just then, Spock and Kirk then lost control of the ship when April initiated Protocol 31 and locked out the bridge. Spock and Kirk then went through the jefferies tubes to retake the bridge from April. Enroute to the bridge, Spock was separated from Kirk and both were force to make their own way to the bridge. After Mr. Scott "turned off" the Enterprise, Spock and Kirk stunned April. Spock then took the helm and moved away from Commander Kor's ship. Following his and Kirk's interrogation of April, Spock went Uhura and promised her that he would not make risky sacrifices on his own. Encounter with Khan For the ship's mission to Nibiru, Spock was tasked with studying solar gravity on the world's tectonic plates, including magma movement. At some point by 2259, Spock had earned a classification of A7 computer expert. Spock was on Nibiru trying to prevent a volcano from causing the extinction of all life on the planet. From a shuttle piloted by Sulu and Uhura, Spock was rappelled in an environmental suit with a cold fusion device that would prevent the catastrophic eruption. The heat damaged the shuttle, snapping the wire and forcing Sulu and Uhura to leave Spock. From the Enterprise's bridge, Kirk was informed that ash from the volcano would prevent them from transporting Spock away before the device detonated. Spock requested his captain leave him to die, as getting the Enterprise in range would expose the ship to the primitive Nibirans and violate the Prime Directive. Kirk did this anyway: Spock found himself in the transporter room and could only express concern over his captain breaking Starfleet's main rule. Because Kirk covered up what happened in his captain's log, Spock filed a more truthful report when they returned to San Francisco. The Admiralty chose to return Kirk to the Academy and return the Enterprise to Pike, although Pike convinced Alexander Marcus to alter the decision to make Kirk his first officer shortly. Spock was transferred to the USS Bradbury under Captain Frank Abbott. That evening, Spock attended a summit at Starfleet Headquarters regarding a bombing at the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London. The perpetrator, John Harrison, appeared in an attack vehicle and opened fire. Spock tended to the wounded Pike, attempting to comfort him with a mind meld, and felt the life depart from his body. The next morning, Scott informed them Harrison had used the confiscated transwarp beaming formula to flee to Qo'noS. Marcus gave the vengeful Kirk permission to hunt down Harrison, and allowed him to reinstate Spock as his first officer. Spock objected to Marcus's orders to execute Harrison from orbit with 72 experimental photon torpedoes, deeming it immoral to kill him without trial. Kirk listened, and decided to arrest Harrison instead. Spock was also suspicious of the weapons specialist Marcus appointed to the Enterprise, Carol Wallace, and found no records of her serving on any ship. Spock and Uhura joined Kirk's away team in a shuttle to Harrison's location. When they were attacked by a Klingon patrol, Harrison appeared and singlehandedly killed them all so he could be taken into Kirk's custody. In the brig, Spock and Kirk questioned Harrison, who only responded that they examine the torpedoes, as well as a set of coordinates. In the meantime, Spock learned Wallace was actually Marcus's daughter, who was using her mother's maiden name as a cover, and informed Kirk before he ordered her to examine the torpedoes. McCoy and Marcus opened a torpedo and found a man held in cryogenic stasis. Harrison revealed he was Khan Noonien Singh, revived and forced by Admiral Marcus to design ships and weapons for war with the Klingon Empire, and he had tried to smuggle away his fellow Augments but was forced to leave them after being caught. Marcus arrived in the [[USS Vengeance (alternate reality)|USS Vengeance]] and demanded Kirk hand over Khan, but Kirk refused, wanting Khan to stand trial and expose the conspiracy. During the confrontation between the two ships, the Vengeance's weaponry was deactivated by Scott, who was on a leave of absence and had boarded the ship after investigating the coordinates given by Khan. Kirk decided to board the ship with Khan, given his knowledge of its design, but Spock protested, distrusting Khan. Kirk countered he was desperate and needed his help. While Kirk and Khan boarded the Vengeance in thruster suits, Spock contacted his older counterpart on New Vulcan, asking for information on Khan. Although the older Spock had sworn not to further interfere with history, he warned Spock that Khan was the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise's counterpart had ever faced. Spock ordered McCoy to remove the stasis chambers from the torpedoes, before Khan appeared on the viewscreen, revealing he had murdered the admiral and taken control of the Vengeance. He demanded the torpedoes in return for Kirk and Scott, so Spock obliged, but Khan began firing on the Enterprise. An unsurprised Spock had the torpedoes detonated, crippling the Vengeance. The damage sustained to both ships caused them to fall to Earth. Spock strapped on his seatbelt and ordered all emergency power to life support, demanding the crew evacuate, but they refused, wanting to go down with their ship. However, the Enterprise's engines reactivated, preventing it from crashing. Scott asked Spock to come to the warp core, where he found Kirk had repaired it without putting on a suit to shield himself from radiation poisoning. Kirk said he wanted Spock to know why he'd saved Spock from the volcano. Spock brokenly replied "Because you are my friend." As Kirk died, Spock lost his Vulcan demeanor and screamed, "KHAN!" He beamed down to San Francisco where the Vengeance had crashed, and pursued Khan with the intent of executing him. The two fought on automated floating barges, but neither the nerve pinch or mind meld had any effect on Khan. Uhura beamed down and fired several shots to stun Khan, while explaining they needed his blood to cure Kirk. Spock finally knocked out Khan and brought him to sickbay, where McCoy performed a blood transfusion. Spock later greeted a conscious Kirk and McCoy in a hospital room, where he expressed gratitude "Jim" was alive. Spock, along with Kirk, then attended Khan's trial acting as adjunct counsel. In 2260, Spock attended a memorial for those killed by Khan and Admiral Marcus, and then stood by his captain as the Enterprise embarked on a five-year mission. 2260s Following the start of the Enterprise's five-year mission, Spock experienced his Pon Farr when he started to spend his time alone and attacked Uhura. Spock was sedated by Dr. McCoy. Spock was taken to New Vulcan where he would be betrothed to T'Pring. However, Spock went into his blood fever, which consumed. It caused him to lash out on his father and his other assistants. Spock then joined a group of Vulcans called the "Sasaud" in the wilderness of New Vulcan. Spock then lashed on Kirk when he came to help him. Spock and the others Sasaud were then cured when Kirk, Chekov and Marcus used the transporter. Spock was then returned to the Enterprise without his uniform. Spock was then freed from his obligation to T'Pring. When the Enterprise responded to a distress signal from a mining team on Parthenon 559 under attack by the Gorn in 2260, Spock surmised that Starfleet would not be able to defend against a full scale Gorn invasion. Spock then offered to go with Kirk, but Kirk refused because of his previous encounters with a Nibiran volcano, Khan, and, the Pon Farr. While in command of the Enterprise, Spock was informed by Lieutenant Chekov that he had found that it was the humans who started the massacre, not the Gorn. Following his interrogation of Mr. Henderson, Spock then beamed down to the Gorn's camp. There he told the Gorn and Kirk that it was humans who attacked first, killing half of the Gorn on the planet. After their release, Spock feared that had only postponed an inevitable conflict with the Gorn. As the Enterprise started it's first five-year mission in 2261, the Klingon colony on Khitomer came under attack by the Romulans. Spock spoke against investigating their distress signal, knowing it could be construed by the Klingons as yet another provocation. When the Enterprise arrived at Khitomer, Spock found it curious that there was sign of what was responsible for the attack, nor that the colony and it's ships were captured. He advised caution to Captain Kirk. Spock was then left in command of the Enterprise as a Klingon fleet of new D7 class battle cruisers under Commander Kor arrived. Spock was unable to beam up Kirk and his landing party. Spock was then contacted by Kor, who thanked him for the great war to come and informed him of Kirk and his landing party's status as his prisoner. Kor then demanded Spock's and the Enterprise's surrender or he would destroy them. Spock, after McCoy was returned and communications were cut off, returned to Deep Space K-11, knowing that Kirk was more valuable alive to the Klingons then dead. At DS K-11, Spock informed Admiral Richard Barnett and Starfleet Command of Kirk's predicament and the Khitomer attack. Spock then volunteer to lead a diplomatic mission to Qo'noS as soon as the attackers were identified. However, Spock was ordered by Barnett not return to Klingon space knowing it would provoke them further. Spock was then advised by Uhura to "do what his captain would do". Spock and the Enterprise then watched the Klingon border closest to them as they waited for Starfleet command was considering diplomatic options. However, Spock became convinced that any result is unlikely. Spock then held a meeting to determine what actions to take, knowing that Section 31 still compromised Starfleet command. However, he decided to go to Qo'Nos. As the Enterprise arrived, Spock was then contacted by Romulan commander L'Nar and was asked by him to help destroy the Klingon fleet in exchange for Kirk and his landing party. However, Spock refused, simply by beaming them off his ship.However, Kirk told Spock that he wanted to return to Qo'noS to stop Section 31 from destroying the Klingons. Spock then waited to reestablish contact with Kirk and his landing party. Spock was contacted by L'Nar again demanding his surrender. However, Section 31 arrived and introduced themselves. Spock then watched as they initiated a self-destruct sequence on the Romulan ships. The Spectrum War During the Spectrum War, Spock was able to draw to him the seven rings of the emotional spectrum - Green (Will), Red (Rage), Yellow (Fear), Orange (Avarice), Blue (Hope), Indigo (Compassion), and Violet (Love) - and unleash the White Entity of Life in order to defeat Nekron. Mission to Teenax and Starbase Yorktown visit Three years into the mission, Spock was present for the diplomatic mission to Teenax, placing the alien artifact known as the Abronath in the ship's archive vault upon its vehement rejection by the Teenaxi Delegation. After the Enterprise arrived at Starbase Yorktown, Spock was greatly affected by the news of the death of his counterpart. He decided to resign his commission to focus on continuing the elder Spock's work of rebuilding Vulcan society, as well as to procreate to ensure the survival of the Vulcan species itself. Stranded on Altamid Before Spock could inform Starfleet or Captain Kirk of his decision to leave, the Enterprise was dispatched to the Necro Cloud ostensibly to rescue the crew of Kalara -- in secret an agent of Krall. As the Enterprise was attacked and boarded, Spock and McCoy left the bridge to investigate and repel the invading force. Witnessing Krall obtain the alien artifact Abronath, Spock was pursued by the invaders, escaping into a turbolift with McCoy. As the Enterprise was severely damaged in the battle, the turbolift containing Spock and McCoy was ejected into space and captured by a Swarm ship. Escaping the lift, Spock and McCoy commandeered the Swarm ship and crashed on the surface of Altamid as the Enterprise was destroyed. Severely injured in the crash and suffering from massive blood loss, Spock was treated by McCoy as best the doctor could under the circumstances. Finding an alien structure, Spock recognized markings indicating Altamid was the origin of the Abronath, a super weapon hunted for by Krall. In the structure, Spock again experienced a loss of emotional control, alternating between mortal fear, hopelessness, and giddiness when interacting with McCoy. Finally located by their fellow Enterprise cremates aboard the wreck of the , Spock was immediately taken to the ship's mess where McCoy began emergency surgery. As the doctor repaired the hemorrhage, Spock assured Kirk they would "find hope in the impossible" and later assisted in locating the rest of his shipmates by using the ship's sensors to track the vokaya necklace he had given to Lieutenant Uhura. After assisting in the rescue of the Enterprise crew from Krall's encampment, Spock volunteered to once again board a Swarm ship to prevent Krall from unleashing the Abronath at Starbase Yorktown. Once again joined by a reluctant McCoy, Spock helped pilot a Swarm ship as the Franklin used radio signals to disrupt Krall's swarm. Pursuing a single ship piloted by Krall into Yorktown's internal structure, Spock and McCoy assisted in the destruction of Krall's ship before rescuing Kirk as he fell from Yorktown Headquarters. The Enterprise-A Following the defeat of Krall, Commander Spock was sent the few belongings Ambassador Spock brought from the future, including a photograph of himself with his crewmates circa 2287, which moved Spock to reverse his decision and remain with the Enterprise crew when they were assigned to a replacement vessel: the . At Kirk's birthday part, Spock decided to resume his relationship with Uhura and continue with his career in Starfleet. Spock and Uhura then took a sabbatical to New Vulcan and stayed with his father. There, they learned from Captain Kirk about a new threat. Thus, Spock and Uhura asked the Vulcan elders to provide him with a battleship to respond to a hostile threat. After the Borg threat ended, Spock and Uhura resumed their sabbatical on New Vulcan. They would return to their duty when the was completed. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Vulcans Category:Hybrids Category:Alternate realities Category:Starfleet officers (alternate reality) Category:Science officers Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-1805) personnel